beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daedalus D2 Gravity Trans
Daedalus D2 Gravity Trans, known as Dawn Daedalus in the anime, is a Balance Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Dual Layer System. Energy Layer - Daedalus D2 Daedalus D2 is an Energy Layer with a serpentine design, made for both offense and defense. Forge Disc - Gravity Gravity has a thick, octagonal shape and bears designs that resemble steel plates on each of its eight segments. As with all Forge Discs, it has two tabs that protrude from the top and fit in the slots in the Energy Layer. These tabs are marked with a stylized G to identify the Forge Disc. Gravity was tied with Heavy for the heaviest Forge Disc in the game, making it a solid choice for adding weight to the Beyblade and increasing its KO Defense. Compared to the rather compact Heavy, Gravity has a larger diameter and more of its weight packed around its perimeter, giving it arguably what was the best Stamina in the game and increasing the mobility of more aggressive combos with the Flywheel Effect. However, it has been outclassed by 7 for Stamina. The high spin momentum provided by Gravity's Outward Weight Distribution means that the overall Beyblade will not lose much spin upon collision with an opponent, however that means that the force of the impact will instead be absorbed by the Energy Layer, causing it to skip teeth to cope with the shock. Performance Tip - Liner Liner is a Performance Tip that features a free-spinning wheel that's positioned vertically. As its name suggests, Liner features a "Stabilization" gimmick that is meant to realign the Beyblade; in this case, through the use of its free-spinning wheel. At first, depending on the parts used, Liner is mostly stationary and easily takes refuge in the center of the stadium. However, once struck by the opponent, Liner's free-spinning wheel will move, creating a somewhat erratic movement pattern, and thus, theoretically, will retake refuge in the center of the stadium. In practice, the Beyblade is easily capable of heading back into the center when struck, and thus Liner's "Stabilization" gimmick works as intended. At the same time, this gimmick also allows the Beyblade to counterattack the opponent, and at times, potentially KOing or Bursting the opponent. Sometimes, this even results in continuous head-on collisions. However, while this may imply Attack potential, Liner can become unbalanced, which acts as a "double-edged sword"; as the unbalanced nature, while it is beneficial in Attack Combinations, can also increase the risk of Bursts and creates poor late-game Stamina. This also makes Liner ill-suited for Spin Equalization Combinations, as the late-game unstable spin of the tip's wheel will prevent the Combination's Layer's rubber from making direct contact with the opponent. As such, Liner is best suited for KO Defense Combinations; as the ability to quickly get from the Tornado Ridge to the center of the stadium allows it to avoid potential KOs than most other Performance Tips, such as Atomic.